Talk:Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines/@comment-30595961-20170612052537
REVOLUTION DAY! ---- "Today is Revolution Day. The day the Philippine flag was flown over the house of General Aguinaldo in Kawit, Cavite REDACTED years ago (119 IRL) from the Spaniards, signifying the victory over the Philippine Revolution." "But it had only brought us to a new era: American occupation. They betrayed us. They said they would free us, when instead, they plundered us. But 40 years later, in the year 1942, the Japanese arrived." "It was merely another victory for the nation. Joint Philippine-American troops recaptured the country 3 years later after a bloody conquest. A year after that, the Americans had done as they promised, and recognized our independence at this very place REDACTED years ago." "We were left alone. Formerly the greatest country in Asia, we were now alone. We were left to die with a new colonizer: poverty and corruption." "But as the Philippines was suffering, the merciless Cattirians invaded. They did not care about us, they left us alone. But even if we were living in a relatively good environment, it was not enough. However, some time after Cattirian occupation, Telosian troops recaptured our nation from the Cattirians. They freed us, and set up a government for us." "Today we may still be under their rule, but it is only for our good and not for theirs. Without them, we would be destroyed and forgotten. But together, if we cooperate, the Philippines will still remain, a TRUE PHILIPPINES!" Thousands of people burst into a thunderous applause, shouting "Mabuhay Pilipinas!" President Roxas remains on his podium, overlooking the huge crowd that has gathered around him. ---- They are at Quirino Grandstand. A large, open area overlooking Rizal Park, formerly known as Bagumbayan, where Jose Rizal was unfairly executed by Spanish forces. The Philippine flag flies high above the crowd on the flagpole, and many smaller ones line each side of the memorial. As the crowds cheer on, some music begins to play. A military band next to the President begins playing the National Anthem, adapted from the English anthem composed by the Americans during the occupation. Very soon, the crowd begins singing the anthem in chorus. ---- Land of the Morning, Child of the Sun returning. With fervor burning, thee do our souls adore. Land dear and Holy, Cradle of Noble Heroes. Ne'er shall invaders, trample Thy Sacred Shore. Ever within the skies and through the clouds, And o'er the hills and sea, Do we behold the radiance, feel and throb Of Glorious Liberty. Thy Banner, dear to all our hearts, Its sun and stars alight, O never shall its shining field Be dimmed by tyrant's might. Beautiful Land of Love, o Land of Light, In thine embrace 'tis rapture to lie! But it is Glory, ever when thou art wronged, For us thy Sons to Suffer and Die! ---- "My fellow countrymen..." "The Philippine Commonwealth Armed Forces!" The crowd bursts into another thunderous applause as military music plays, and the parade begins. The first sight is a group of 20 P-114F Superhawks arranged in an echelon formation, spurting out the colors of the Commonwealth flag: Blue, Gold and Red. As they pass, M1 Ranger MBTs begin to roll into the street, followed by the EDSA-I and other vehicles like the G2M1 and the FV4035 Lynx. After the Superhawks, numerous SF-44s, MX-1s and AP-8 multirole fighters fly in formation and pass over the crowd. As the aircraft fly over, a small group of aircraft is spotted approaching from the Manila Bay. It is clearly identified as a single AC-20 gunship escorted by 2 SF-44 fighters on either side. All 5 aircraft suddenly deploy their flares, creating an amazing pattern of bright fireballs. More vehicles continue to parade along the street. As they go on, yet another sight is seen on the horizon. It is another group of aircraft, but it is closing in very quickly. The group slows down just above Rizal Park, it is a single B-95 Phoenix bomber escorted by a number of Superhawk and SF-44 fighters. Just on the horizon behind the B-95 is a dark, mysterious figure. But the crowd knows what it is: The Air Force's most advanced aircraft, the GY-2 Agila stealth bomber. It flies over the crowd, but almost no sound is made. The final flypast is a large group of fighter jets. The crowd can only look on as they marvel the sight. The Philippine Air Force has grown so much over the years, from an era of weakness and despair to a large and formidable Filipino force in the skies. To Be Continued... Happy Independence Day! ---- DISCLAIMER: This is not to encourage anyone to have independence or begin a revolution against Telosia...